Le prix de la trahison
by ServaneMagystra
Summary: Après tout ce temps d'attente voici votre chapitre 5. Petite confrontation entre Ron et Drago ainsi qu'un soupçon de Lucius
1. Prologue

_Cette fiction est le résultat de la collaboration entre Magystra (qui m'a gentiment proposé d'écrire avec elle cette histoire) et moi même, Servane._

_Bon, à partir de là, normalement, c'est Magystra qui parle, mais pour une raison bête (que je n'expliquerai qu'à Magystra), j'ai perdu tout son joli discourt. Magystra, je te demande pardon, j'y vais au souvenir : « Cette histoire est peut être le fruit de mon esprit tordu, mais chaque chapitre est le résultat d'un travail commun. » (ça doit pas être tout à fait ça, mais c'est l'idée) « Nous tenons à vous prévenir que ce n'est pas un slash Ron/Drago, même s'il y en aura (du slash). Nous sommes des fan(atique)s du couple Ron/Hermione, et nous n'envisageons pas une seconde quelqu'un d'autre pour notre joli rouquin. » (Magystra n'a peut être pas exactement dit joli rouquin, mais je suis sûre qu'elle le pensait) « Une petite précision importante, qui expliquera certains délais assez longs entre la parution de deux chapitres : nous vivons avec six heures de décalage. Servane habite en France, et moi (Magystra) réside au Quebec. Le rating sera R en raison de probables scènes de s... et de la violence de certains passages. Nous espérons que vous apprécierez notre histoire.»_

_Bon, voilà, j'espère que ma gentille collègue ne va pas trop m'en vouloir d'avoir déformé certains de ces propos (heureusement pour moi, il y a entre nous tout un océan, donc ses éventuelles menaces de mort de seront sans doute pas à prendre au sérieux)._

_Et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis dans une petite review._

* * *

**Prologue**

La fête battait son plein. Des dizaines d'enfants entre huit et neuf ans s'amusaient sous le regard bienveillant de quelques adultes, et celui à la fois méprisant et envieux de Drago Malfoy. La salle où il se trouvait était élégamment décoré avec des bouquets de ballons 5 fois plus grand que lui. La famille à qui appartenait ce palace fêtait les neuf ans deleur plus jeune fils, un dénommé Andrew que Drago n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Le jeune garçon se demandait pourquoi son père avait tant insisté pour qu'il assiste à cette minable fête d'anniversaire. En fait, il ne connaissait personne. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était réfugié dans ce coin sombre de la grande salle.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si les autres avaient vraiment envie de jouer avec lui. La plupart du temps, et dans le meilleurs des cas, les enfants de son âge l'ignoraient. Le petit blond préférait les éviter, les regarder de loin. En général, il s'en moquait. Mais aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé pouvoir s'amuser avec eux, se mêler aux autres en oubliant qu'il était un Malfoy et qu'il avait une place à tenir.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement les deux enfants qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Ils étaient grands, bien plus que la plupart des autres enfants présents dans la salle. Et ils avaient l'air aussi stupide l'un que l'autre. Drago gémit intérieurement en les voyant s'arrêter devant lui. Pourvu qu'ils ne se mettent pas à le frapper. Ils avaient l'air bien plus forts que lui. Mais les deux abrutis ne semblaient pas avoir l'intention de se battre :

« Salut. Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fils de Malfoy ? »

Drago toisa celui qui avait parlé, imitant le regard glacial de son père. Le garçon en face de lui perdit de son assurance et son ami prit le relais :

« Moi c'est Goyle, et lui c'est Crabbe. Nos pères se connaissent .»

Le blond haussa un sourcil : « Vraiment ? Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, que mon père connaisse vos imbéciles de pères ? »

Celui qui s'appelait Crabbe et qui était manifestement le plus idiot du tandem, le regarda bouche bée. Drago n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un que ressemblait à ce point à un veau. Goyle, lui, réagit autrement. Son visage se congestionna d'une façon presque comique, puis il prit le blond par le col de sa chemise impeccablement repassée et l'emmena sans ménagement dans un couloir désert, suivit par tête de veau. Drago se débattait de toutes ses forces en vain. Sa hanche heurta un coin de table, renversant plusieurs verres. Mais tous étaient trop occupés à jouer et s'amuser. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, et personne ne le vit disparaître dans ce couloir sombre.

**………………………………………………………**

Pourquoi son père l'avait amené ici, où il n'était à l'évidence pas à sa place. Tout dans cette maison le lui disait. Le _Andrew_ dont on fêtait l'anniversaire appartenait à un monde totalement différent de celui de Ronald Weasley. C'était un monde de luxure et de richesses qu'il découvrait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, au milieu de ses enfants vêtus d'habits neufs, qu'ils avaient sans doute acheté pour cette occasion. Lui portait d'anciens vêtements de ses grands frères. Et il fallait croire qu'au même âge, ils étaient plus petits que lui, si l'on se référait à son pantalon trop court. Même sa cravate faisait piètre allure comparée à celle en soie qu'arboraient les autres.

Et puis, chose stupide mais qui le faisait tout de même rougir d'une honte qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, il était le seul roux. Tous les autres enfants étaient bruns, ou châtains, plus quelques rares blonds. Ils détestait cette chevelure à la couleur horrible. On ne voyait qu'elle dans cette foule. Encore que le garçon aux cheveux presque blancs se remarquait facilement aussi. Lui non plus ne semblait pas très content d'être ici. Il s'était réfugié dès le début de la fête dans un petit coin sombre, au bout de la pièce, et n'avait parlé à personne.

Ron chercha du regard le garçon blond, mais il avait quitté son refuge. Son attention se porta quelques secondes sur Andrew qui ouvrait ses cadeaux, pour la plupart hors de prix. Le rouquin se rappela du présent minable qu'il offrait à l'enfant et sentit une bouffée de chaleur envahir son visage. Il décida de s'éloigner et se dirigea vers une table où il savait qu'il y trouverait des boissons fraîches et peut-être même un endroit pour se cacher jusqu'à ce que son père revienne le chercher.

Il remarqua distraitement que certains verres étaient renversés. Il allait se servir un jus de fruit quand il entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'une plainte étouffée. Ron se figea et chercha du regard la source de ces sons. Il vit alors des ombres bouger à l'entrée d'un couloir mal éclairé, puis réentendit, plus distinctement cette fois, le bruit d'un coup que l'on donnait et d'une exclamation de douleur.

Ron n'hésita qu'une demi seconde et se précipita dans le couloir. Il y trouva deux garçons, un peu plus grands que lui, en train de cogner sur l'enfant à la chevelure blanche. Celui ci avait la lèvre éclatée et un œil rougit, qui virerait certainement au bleu d'ici peu.

« Eh arrêtez ça ! »

Drago entendit vaguement une voix, puis les coups cessèrent soudain, et il se laissa glisser à terre. Les deux nigauds se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Le blond les imita. C'était un garçon de son âge, les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, qui contrastaient étrangement avec ses yeux bleu polaire. Il était grand pour son âge, presque autant que les deux brutes qui le frappaient depuis quelques minutes. Mais il était maigre, tout en jambes et en bras. Il n'avait aucune chance fasse à Crabbe et Goyle. Ce que Drago par contre ignoraient était que le grand roux avait cinq frères plus vieux qui lui en avait déjà fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Goyles'avança vers le rouquin en ricanant : « Et qu'est ce qui va nous empêcher de continuer, hein ? Toi ? Le petit minable !»

Crabbe se mit à rire bêtement. Le garçon roux rougit violemment : « Vous êtes à deux contre lui. Ce n'est pas juste ! »

« Alors t'as qu'à venir l'aider. »

Ron demeura immobile. Le blond était à terre, parfaitement incapable de se battre. Et ses deux imbéciles avaient peut être l'air de parfaits crétins, mais ils l'assommeraient sans doute très facilement.

Voyant son indécision, le plus costaux des deux, celui qui avait une tête de veau, éclata de rire :

« Aller, Goyle ! Tu vois bien qu'il a peur ! On dirait qu'il va se pisser dessus ! »

Drago vit le rouquin serrer ses poings, puis foncer tête baisser sur Crabbe. La tête de veau tomba lourdement sur ses fesses, abasourdi par l'acte du garçon. Celui ci se tourna alors vers Drago :

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Le blond ne put que hocher la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet enfant, qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui devait rien, prenait sa défense de cette façon, sans raison apparente.

Il vit soudain un mouvement derrière le roux : « Attention ! »

Ron se retourna et évita de justesse le coup de poing du crétin numéro deux. Il allait essayer de le mettre à terre quand l'autre crétin, toujours sur ses fesses, lui prit la cheville. Ron trébucha et tomba durement sur son coude.

Drago jugea que le moment était venu de rappeler sa présence, pendant que les gorilles étaient occupés avec le roux. Il se releva avec difficulté, puis sauta sur les épaules de Goyle qui s'apprêtait à donner un coup de pied au garçon à terre et lui tira les cheveux de toutes ses force. La grande brute poussa un cri strident de douleur et essaya de frapper le blond avec ses poings.

C'est comme ça qu'on les trouva dans le couloir, un petit garçon frêle agrippé aux cheveux d'un grand brun dont les bras faisaient de grands moulinets, tandis que sur le sol roulaient un grand dadais roux et un grand costaud. On réussit à les séparer.

Les parents de Crabbe et Goyle vinrent rapidement chercher leurs enfants, mais on ne réussit pas à joindre ceux du blond et du rouquin. Les parent d'Andrew décidèrent donc de les faire attendre dehors, sur le perron, pour qu'ils ne troublent pas davantage la fête.

Ron soupira, le nez baissé vers le sol pour diminuer le saignement. Son père n'allait sans doute pas être très content de lui. Mais le jeune garçon estimait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Au contraire, il avait défendu quelqu'un qui se faisait frapper par deux personnes. Il sourit, assez fier de lui, et se tourna vers le blond qui attendait assis, un mouchoir sur sa lèvre gonflée :

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te tapaient dessus comme ça ? »

Il eut le droit à un regard gris orageux : « Ces deux imbéciles croyaient que parce que leurs crétins de pères connaissaient le miens, ça leur donnait le droit de me parler comme si on était amis . »

Drago vit l'autre garçon cligner des yeux sans comprendre et il expliqua : « Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'eux. Si tu crois que je vais faire confiance aux premières grandes brutes que je rencontre ! »

Le rouquin hocha la tête et sourit : « En tout cas tu encaisses bien. Et puis tu as vu comment l'autre débile a crié quand tu lui as tiré les cheveux ? » Il éclata de rire : « On aurait dit une fille ! »

Drago eut du mal à réprimer un sourire : « Tête de veau n'était pas mal non plus quand il est tombé sur ses grosses fesses. »

Le garçon rit joyeusement et s'assit près de lui : « Je m'appelle Ron, Ron Weasley. Et toi ? »

Ron vit le blond le jauger du regard, comme s'il évaluer s'il était digne de connaître son nom. Au bout d'un moment, il tendit la main d'une manière cérémonieuse : « Je suis Drago Malfoy. »

Ron serra la petite main de Drago en souriant : « Ouah, Drago ? Et bien, c'est…original. »

Drago, qui d'habitude détestait qu'on se moque de son prénom, ne fit aucun commentaire. Il regarda Ron fouiller dans les poches de son pantalon usé et trop petit pour en sortir quelques chocogrenouilles un peu écrasées. Il en tendit au blond : « Tu en veux ? »

Drago regarda ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine et qui pourtant n'avait pas hésitait à lui venir en aide. Il savait bizarrement que cette friandise était un peu comme une proposition d'amitié.

Il prit la chocogrenouille et répondit au sourire de son premier ami.

Son meilleur ami.

* * *

_Voilà, la suite pour dans pas très longtemps. En attendant, donnez nous vos impressions SVP._


	2. Chapitre 1

Alors voici le premier chapitre. Nous espérons que vous allez apprécier. Je répond au review à la fin de la fic.

_CHAPITRE 1_

« Non ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter d'héberger cette vermine ? Chez moi ? C'est absolument hors de question, pas la peine de revenir dessus ! »

« Mais, Ron… ! »

Le roux n'arrivait pas à le croire. Comment osait ils lui proposer _ça_ ? A lui, entre tous. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils paraissaient surpris, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à son refus catégorique. _Aller vous faire foutre ! Tous !_ En fait, seul le blond ne semblait pas étonné. Il souriait finement d'un air entendu et satisfait :

« Tu vois Potter, je te l'avais bien dit. Les Griffondors sont tellement prévisibles… »

« Ferme la Malfoy, tu veux bien » soupira Harry avec irritation. Le survivant savait que ce serait difficile, mais il n'avait pas prévu que celui qu'il devrait convaincre serait Ron. Quand Malfoy avait fini par accepté de suivre son plan, il pensait que l'affaire était réglée. A l'évidence il se trompait : « Ecoute Ron, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas de lui chez toi, mais… »

« Que je ne veuille pas de lui chez moi ? » Le roux commençait à perdre le calme qu'il avait mis tant d'années à maîtriser. « Harry, si je pouvais, je le ferais virer d'Angleterre » Il regarda l'ancien Serpentard avec dégoût : « C'est un être méprisant, et méprisable aussi. Et je te rappelle que son père a tué le mien. Tu te souviens de lui Harry, un grand roux qui t'a accueilli chez lui comme un fils pendant de nombreuses années. Tu ne peux pas me demander une chose pareille. »

« Ron, jamais je n'oublierai ce que ton père, ou le reste de ta famille a fait pour moi. Et je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais… » Harry ne trouvait plus d'arguments pour faire valoir leur point de vue. Il envoya un regard plein de détresse à Hermione.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son ami : « Ron, tu doit accepter, je t'en pris. Si Malfoy n'avait pas décidé de renier son père et d'espionner Voldemort pour l'Ordre, nous n'aurions sans doute pas pu le détruire et gagner la guerre. Il a prit d'énormes risques, et aujourd'hui, il a besoin d'aide. Il faut le protéger de son père.»

« Mais pourquoi chez moi ? »

« C'est le seul endroit où Lucius n'ira pas chercher » expliqua patiemment la jolie brune. « Il sait parfaitement combien tu dois le haïr, et combien tu détestes son fils » Hermione vit Ron grogner, l'air peu convaincu. Elle sourit intérieurement. Son ami n'avait jamais été très sensible à la logique. _Essayons de le prendre par les sentiments_ : « Ton père aurait accepter Ron. Il l'aurait fait pour protéger un innocent. Accepte-le chez toi, s'il te plaît. Il se fera tuer sinon » Elle se sentait coupable d'utiliser de pareils arguments pour arriver à ses fins, mais ils avaient peu de temps. Et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que cela fonctionnerait…

Le roux soupira : « Il pourrait aller chez Harry… »

« Ron, tu sais très bien que si je pouvais l'héberger je le ferais. Mais c'est trop dangereux. C'est le premier endroit où Lucius irait chercher. De plus, ça fait maintenant longtemps que je n'ai plus de vie privée. Les journalistes seraient immédiatement au courant de son arrivée chez moi. Nous voulons le cacher, pas en faire une cible. »

Ron resta silencieux un moment : « Alors vous lui faites vraiment confiance ? »

Dumbledore, qui les avait écouté sans émettre le moindre commentaire jusque là, hocha la tête avec un sourire : « Oui Ronald, Monsieur Malfoy a mon entière confiance. »

Ron regarda un par un les divers membres de l'assemblée de l'Ordre. Hermione et Harry semblaient d'accord avec leur ancien directeur et Drago haussa légèrement les sourcils en lui souriant d'un air narquois. Le roux jura et alla s'appuyer à l'une des fenêtres de la pièce où ils s'étaient réunis. Merlin, même terminée, cette guerre ne finissait pas de lui pourrir la vie.

Pourtant, le 13 juin de la septième année du trio, Harry avait offert au monde des sorciers une seconde vie. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, même le survivant ne pouvait l'expliquer. Mais c'était un fait, un fait historique même : Voldemort était mort, emportant avec lui plusieurs personnes. Certaines pertes n'avaient rien de regrettables, comme la disparition de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait été tué par Neville. Ce dernier lui avait fait subir une série de terribles Doloris qui avaient fait perdre à la mangemort le peu de raison qu'elle possédait, juste avant de la tuer. Mais elle n'était pas la seule a avoir péri dans cette guerre. D'autres mangemorts et leur fils étaient décédés. Fol-Oeil en protégeant la vie de Harry, y avait laissé la sienne, et plusieurs moldus, victimes innocentes d'un conflit dont ils ignoraient l'existence même, étaient morts. Et puis il y avait Arthur Weasley, qu'on avait retrouvé agonisant dans les ruines du Terrier. Il avait subit tant de torture, des mains même de Lucius Malfoy, qu'il en était méconnaissable… Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de pertes. Beaucoup de vies brisées à jamais.

Le jour suivant la chute de Voldemort, alors que personne n'avait encore réellement réalisé ce qui s'était passé, les projecteurs et les flashs avaient fusés sur Harry. Le jeune brun, suite à sa victoire sur le mage noir, avait été propulsé dans une vie excessivement médiatisée. Tout le monde voulant une petite part de lui, il devait se rendre dans plusieurs pays et à diverses réceptions tout en continuant sa prometteuse carrière d'Auror.

Ron avait également choisi de devenir Auror, et y avait brillamment réussi. Mais il semblerait que son emploi du temps, moins chargé que celui de Harry, ait joué en sa faveur dans sa nomination forcée pour le poste de gardien de fouine. Et maintenant, il ne restait qu'à le lui faire accepter ce nouveau poste ingrat… Rien de plus facile n'est-ce pas ?

Il est vrai que Drago, en reniant son père et la voie qu'il lui avait tracée, avait fourni une aide précieuse à l'Ordre. Il leur avait indiqué le repère de Voldemort, ainsi que plusieurs lieux où étaient prévus des attaques. Des villes la plupart du temps, principalement habitées par des moldus. L'Ordre avait ainsi sauvé plusieurs centaines de vies. Ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient faire confiance à Drago. Hermione paraissait même le comprendre, ce que Ron trouvait parfaitement insensé, étant donné les nombreuse insultes qu'elle avait dût subir de la part de la fouine. Pour lui rien ne pouvait sortir de bon d'un Malefoy. Même la défaite de Voldemort lui avait semblé suspecte à cause de la supposée bonne foi de ce cinglé. Après tout, il avait vu de ces yeux qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'atrocités que cette famille regrettait, et il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait fait changer d'avis si radicalement le blond…

Ron se tourna à nouveau vers les personnes qui attendaient sa réponse. Il croisa le regard de Hermione. Merlin, comment pourrait il dire non quand elle le regardait de cette façon, ses yeux déjà plein de détermination et de passion contenue. Rien qu'en contemplant son regard brun, il pouvait dire qu'elle se préparait déjà à un refus de sa part et qu'elle se tenait prête à livrer bataille avec lui. Il sentit une tendresse familière l'envahir. Elle était si belle et intelligente. Jamais il n'avait douté qu'elle réussirait dans la voie qu'elle se choisirait, mais de là à mener de front trois brillantes carrières. La jeune femme réussissait à jongler entre Poudlard où elle enseignait la métamorphose, les romans à succès qu'elle écrivait et les conférences sur l'égalité des peuples magiques qu'elle organisait régulièrement. Comment avait il pu croire un jour qu'il serait digne d'elle…

Il soupira de résignation, sa décision prise : « Oui »

Le sourire de Malfoy s'effaça : « Pardon ? »

Le roux éprouva une certaine satisfaction devant l'air ahuri du blond : « J'ai dit oui, j'accepte de t'héberger chez moi »

« Tu es sûr Ron ? » Hermione semblait surprise elle aussi qu'il ait accepté si vite.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix »

Drago ricana : « En fait, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Tu fais juste ce que l'on t'ordonne. Tu as toujours été un suiveur, belette »

« Ce que M. Malfoy essaye de vous dire Ronald, c'est qu'il vous est infiniment reconnaissant et que vous avez toute sa gratitude » rectifia aimablement Dumbledore.

« Mais absolument pas, je… »

Mais Ron entendait sans écouter. Il regardait Hermione qui lui souriait malicieusement. Elle montra de la tête les deux adultes, dont un vieillard, se disputer comme des enfants et leva les yeux au ciel. Ron, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient, se détendit. Il lui sourit en retour, et eut le droit en récompense à un clin d'œil complice. Merlin, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle…

« Ronald ? Ronald ? »

En entendant son nom, le jeune homme sursauta. Son ancien directeur avait à l'évidence en besoin de l'appeler plusieurs fois avant d 'attirer son attention.

« Euh, oui ? »

Le vieil homme lui sourit avec bienveillance : « Monsieur Malfoy s'installera demain chez vous. Et même s'il aura du mal à vous le dire ou le montrer, sachez qu'il apprécie grandement la protection que vous lui offrez »

Le blond toisa Dumbledore de son regard d'acier : « J'apprécierais sans doute d'avantage que l'on me laisse parler moi même, Professeur »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Excusez donc le bavardage inutile d'un très vieil homme Monsieur Malfoy » dit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus plus pétillants que jamais.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, mais offrit néanmoins son bras quand le vieux professeur quitta le siège où il s'était installé :

« En attendant l'arrivée de votre nouveau colocataire, je vais vous laisser profiter de votre demeure dans le calme. Passez une bonne soirée Ronald, et vous aussi jeunes gens »

Dumbledore quitta la pièce, escorté de Malfoy.

Les trois amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Ron :

« Eh bien vieux, je suis vraiment désolé que tu doives supporter Malfoy, mais ça n'est que temporaire. Son père fera forcément une erreur, et ce jour là, on l'attrapera, j'en suis sûr. »

Les yeux bleus de Ron s'obscurcirent légèrement : « Je ne sais pas. Il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs sur Lucius Malfoy et les mangemorts qu'il a réussi à rassembler. A mon avis, la tentative d'enlèvement de la fouine n'est pas une coïncidence »

Harry considéra les dernières paroles de son meilleur ami. Il connaissait la haine viscérale que le roux portait pour Lucius. Ron était quelqu'un qui se laissait guider par l'instinct et les sentiments, et Malfoy sénior venait régulièrement en tête de la liste de ses suspects. Mais s'il était vrai que quelques bruits courraient, jamais ils n'avaient obtenue la preuve formelle de la constitution d'une nouvelle armée.

« Peut être » avança prudemment le brun. « Mais il est également possible que ce ne soient que des ouï-dires. Après tout, tu travailles avec moi, tu sais combien certaines informations peuvent être peu fiables »

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête : « Harry a raison, la guerre est finie. Ne cherche pas des complots là où il n'y en a probablement pas Ron. Après tout, tu as une mission importante maintenant. Te voilà promu gardien de fouine » dit elle dans un petit rire.

Le roux grogna tandis que Harry déguisait un éclat de rire en quinte de toux.

« Je me serais passé de cette avancement, croit moi. Mais ce n'est pas avant demain. Alors, acceptez vous de passer cette dernière soirée avec moi, avant que Malfoy n'envahisse ma maison ? »

Le survivant secoua la tête : « Non, désolé. Ce soir je dîne avec Luna. Mais une autre fois, je te promets »

Hermione lui sourit : « Je crois qu'il va falloir te contenter de moi »

« Oh, ce sera difficile, mais je suis sûr que j'y survivrai » dit Ron d'un ton faussement ennuyé.

La jeune femme eut un air pensif : « J'ai très envie d'essayer cette recette que cet elfe de maison m'a donnée… »

« Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, je vais y laisser ma peau … »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ron ! »

« Hermione, la dernière fois que tu as cuisiné, une de mes dents s'est cassée… »

« Mais c'était il y a deux ans ! »

« Et la fois d'avant, tu as failli tué Harry en l'étouffant avec un muffin, et… »

« Ça suffit, j'ai compris ! Et bien, prouve moi que tu as raison. Laisse moi faire la cuisine pour toi, pour que nous finissions la soirée à Ste Mangouste. Je te laisserais même me dire que tu me l'avais bien dit ! »

« Comment résister à une telle proposition. Tu vois un peu ce que tu manques Harry ? »

« Je vois ça, oui » dit le brun en enfilant sa cape. « Profitez bien de cette soirée sans fouine. Et Ron, ne t'en fait pas trop pour Lucius, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait réellement matière à s'inquiéter… »

……………………………………………………………………………

Au même moment 

La carafe en cristal précieux se brisa, répandant sur le mur et le sol le vin d'un rouge sombre qu'elle contenait. L'homme qui avait évité de justesse le projectile s'inclina en tremblant devant l'homme furieux qui l'avait lançait :

« Pettigrew, je me demande si l'utilité que vous nous apporté mérite vraiment que je ne vous écrase pas comme le vulgaire nuisible que vous êtes. »

Lucius Malfoy prit dans ses mains élégantes le verre qu'il buvait avant l'arrivée de Queue de Ver. Ce dernier crû un moment que la coupe allait suivre la carafe, mais la fureur de son nouveau maître retomba aussi vite qu'elle été survenue. Le serviteur regardait l'homme blond savourer le vin à la sève de cerisier sanguin._ Fou, il est complètement fou_. Jamais le Seigneur des ténèbres, même dans ses colères les plus terribles, n'avait été aussi violent que ne l'était Lucius. Ni aussi instable. Pettigrew avait vu un mangemort mourir pour avoir simplement salué son nouveau chef d'une façon jugée irrespectueuse.

« Alors mon cher, allez vous enfin me dire où se trouve mon fils ? »

Le petit homme déglutit péniblement : « En…en fait il…il s'est enfuit et per…personne ne sait où il est… »

Lucius le regarda à travers le verre en cristal maintenant vide : « Si je comprends bien, vous essayez de me dire que vous avez échouer dans la mission que je vous avais confié ? » Queue de Ver s'agenouilla devant lui en tremblant, la face contre terre. « Mais je suppose qu'on peut difficilement vous en vouloir, tout doit être de ma faute, n'est ce pas ? »

L'animagus ne répondit pas, bien trop effrayé pour oser même le regarder. Il entendit son maître poser le verre et s'approcher, puis sentit une main glacée lui emprisonner les cheveux pour lui relever la tête. Il rencontra le regard d'argent à l'éclat glacé.

« Tout est de ma faute, n'est ce pas ? » répéta le blond.

Pettigrew secoua frénétiquement la tête, des larmes débordant de ses yeux. Malfoy le lâcha avec dégoût et s'essuya la main avec une tenture de velours mitée.

« Evidemment que c'est de ma faute. Comment ai je pu penser que vous réussiriez ? C'est peut être un traître, mais c'est aussi un Malfoy. Il faut bien plus qu'un lamentable rat de votre espèce pour réussir à le capturer. Maintenant allez vous en. Et faites en sorte que personne ne me dérange. Je dois réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de trouver mon fils. »

« Oui, maître, merci, merci… » Queue de Ver répétait inlassablement ces mots en se dirigeant à reculons vers la sortie.

« Au fait, Pettigrew, n'oubliez pas de venir me voir demain. D'ici là, j'aurais sûrement trouver un châtiment pour vous punir de la déception que vous êtes » Le rat se figeât quelques secondes, avant de refermer la porte, les yeux remplis de crainte et de haine.

Une fois seul, Lucius fit apparaître une autre carafe de vin et se servit un nouveau verre. Puis il se dirigea lentement vers un tableau caché par une draperie pourpre. Il contempla pensivement le portrait de famille. Le visage de sa femme avait été lacéré par Malfoy, juste avant qu'il ne la tue, le jour où elle avait voulu abandonner leur noble cause. A côté d'elle se tenait un Drago de quinze ans à peine, fier et magnifique, véritable copie adolescente de Lucius. _Par Serpentard, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? Me trahir de cette façon ?_

Malfoy serra si fort le verre qu'il éclata dans sa main, le rouge du sang se mêlant à celui bordeaux du vin. Mais malgré la douleur, il sourit au visage peint de son fils : « Lorsque je te retrouverais tu comprendras qu'on ne renie pas le clan Malefoy. Et tu paieras ta trahison » Il tendit sa main ensanglantée vers le torse du Drago de quinze ans, un éclat de cristal entre ses doigts fins, et déchira doucement le buste de son fils, laissant une traînée écarlate sur sa poitrine. Il contempla ensuite son œuvre, un sourire dément au lèvres : « Oh oui, tu paieras le prix fort mon fils ».

* * *

Réponse aux reviews

Et bien voici les réponses à vos reviews, c'est Magystra qui vous écrit.

Castel : WOW notre première review. Tu occupes maintenant une place spéciale dans notre cœur. Tu as bien raison du courage il nous en a fallu mais le chapitre 1 a été franchement plus facile à écrire. Nous allons revoir Ron et Drago jeunes mais un peu plus tard dans la fic. Pour ce qui est du slash et bien je crois qu'il va vous plaire mais il ne prendre pas une grande part dans notre histoire. Merci pour tes encouragements !

Pit-Chan :Voilà le premier chapitre est terminé et j'espère qu'il ta plus autant que le prologue. Je crois que tu vas aimer savoir pkoi Ron et Drago se détestaient à la rentrée de Hogwart. Je lis toute tes fics et je suis très heureuse de recevoir des encouragements de ta part. Le chapitre 2 devrait suivre d'ici une semaine ou deux. À la prochaine !

Andadrielle : Alors petite sœur as-tu aimé le premier chapitre ? J'espère que oui par ce que tu vas passé un mauvais quart d'heure demain matin. Ben non je t'aime pareille ! Merci !

Benelie : Désolé de ne pas avoir assouvie ta curiosité dans ce chapitre mais plus la fic avancera plus tu vas commencer à comprendre ce qui s'est passé entre les deux. Et tu vas comprendre pourquoi Ron déteste à ce point Drago ! Héhé malgré que là il va devoir vivre avec lui…… lol Merci et bonne lecture.

Juriasuka : Et bien j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Et oui il est encore un peu court mais bon …… Tu as raison Servane est une merveilleuse écrivain et je vous invite tous à venir lire sa fic Culpabilité. Merci pour ta review et nous espérons en avoir d'autre de ta part.

Prettylou : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que le prologue t'es plue. Comme tu vois on essais de faire vite mais entre le travail, les vacances, les études et le décalage horaire il nous faut trouver du temps pour écrire nos propres fics et également régler les problèmes de certains chapitre comme le prologue. Alors bonne lecture et je t'assure que nous ferons de notre mieux pour publié au plus vite le chapitre 2.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Coucou, cette fois ci, c'est Servane qui présente ce chapitre. Il est court, mais présente la relation entre Ron et Hermione à ce stade de l'histoire. Désolée du temps qu'il y a entre les chapitres, mais j'ai eu un concours cette semaine et Magystra travaille de son côté. Ça, en plus du décalage horaire, ralentit considérablement le travail, mais bon, on fait ce qu'on peut._

_Et n'oubliez pas un petite review, gentille ou méchante, ça ne peut que nous aider. _

* * *

**Chapitre deux**

La cuisine était dans un état lamentable. Des casseroles et des plats sales s'entassaient dans l'évier, de nombreuses taches de sauces, de farine, et d'autres substances variées souillaient le sol et les murs et il s'échappait de la poubelle, qui contenait les restes d'un repas carbonisé, la vague odeur de brûlé d'un met non-identifié.

Ron regarda ce désastre, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione était peut être la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, mais elle n'avait absolument aucun talent en cuisine. Heureusement qu'il connaissait suffisamment son amie pour avoir prévu un « dîner de secours ». Il posa son regard sur la poêle noircie de graisses brûlées et secoua la tête en souriant. Il aurait sans doute plus de ménage à faire que prévu pour préparer sa maison à l'arrivée de Malfoy, mais ce petit désagrément était un bien mince sacrifice à payer pour avoir le plaisir de voir Hermione Granger reconnaître son infériorité dans un domaine, même si ce domaine était aussi quelconque que la cuisine.

Le roux prit la bouteille de vin qu'il était venu chercher et rejoignit sa compagne dans le petit salon. Hermione s'était levée et regardait pensivement par la fenêtre la fine pluie d'automne qui tombait. Ron contempla son profil aux traits si fins, sa peau légèrement cuivrée par la lueur du feu de cheminée, ses lèvres pleines. Elle était magnifique, d'autant plus qu'elle l'ignorait. D'ailleurs, elle ne le croyait jamais quand il lui disait qu'elle était belle.

La brune sentit le regard de son ami et se tourna vers lui en souriant. Comme chaque fois qu'elle regardait l'homme impressionnant qu'il était devenu, elle sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le grand dadais roux de onze ans avait bien changé. Même ses tâches de rousseur avait fini pas s'estomper, ne laissant qu'une peau d'un blanc laiteux. En fait, seules deux choses restaient inchangées : ses cheveux, toujours d'un rouge flamboyant, et ses yeux du bleu si pâle qu'elle aimait tant et qui l'avait depuis le premier jour fasciné. Comment pouvait-il y avoir tant de feu et de passion dans ce regard de glace ? C'était un mystère pour la jeune femme, une formidable contradiction qui la poussait, chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, à attiser le brasier qui brûlait dans ces yeux polaires.

Il l'invita d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir usé, près de la cheminée, et la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, deux verres de vin à la main. Il s'installa près d 'elle en souriant malicieusement.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu voulais me préparer ce soir, mais cela devait être grandiose vu l'état de ma cuisine. » dit-il en lui tendant un verre. « La pauvre, on dirait qu'une tornade lui est tombée dessus. »

Hermione prit son air le plus offensé, une main sur le cœur : « Me comparerais tu à un désastre ? »

Ron but une gorgée de vin avant de répondre : « Loin de moi l'idée ma chère. Cela dit, je suis curieux de savoir à quelle nouvelle catastrophe culinaire j'ai échappé ce soir. »

La jeune femme avait en effet gardé le menu secret pour lui en faire la surprise. Il s'était donc retrouvé chassé de sa propre cuisine et avait écouté avec un mélange d'amusement et d'inquiétude les bruits de vaisselles cassées et les jurons étouffés de Hermione, avant que cette dernière ne s'avoue vaincue et ne vienne lui demander de l'aide.

Elle garda le silence un moment, puis soupira longuement et avoua : « Je voulais te faire un savoureux rôti mais… il n'a pas cuit comme il le devait.»

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione tenta sans succès de ne pas limiter. Il avait un rire incroyablement communicatif, chaud et généreux. Enfant, elle avait été frappée par sa profondeur, qui tranchait bizarrement avec la légèreté de ses plaisanteries. Mais au fond, ce n'était pas très surprenant. Ron était un mélange de contrastes et de contraires, qui formaient au final une singulière harmonie.

« D'habitude, tu réussis tout ce que tu touches mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'un rôti pouvait avoir cette odeur infecte lorsqu'il est désintégré ! »

Hermione se souvint du repas simple et délicieux que son ami avait improvisé en quelques minutes et fit la moue :

« C'est injuste. Comment fais tu pour faire d'aussi bons plats alors que je suis incapable de chauffer du café sans finir par le faire bouillir ? »

Ron sourit doucement : « J'ai eu un excellent professeur. C'est ma mère qui m'a appris à cuisiner. » Il ajouta après une hésitation : « A la fin de notre sixième année, après la mort de papa, elle a eu une petite dépression. »

La jeune femme posa son verre, ses beaux yeux bruns assombris : « Je l'ignorais. Pourquoi ne nous en as tu jamais parlé ? »

Il haussa les épaules : « Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas que maman aurait aimé que toi ou Harry soient au courant. On était en plein milieu de la guerre, tu devais protéger tes parents, et Harry…il devait se protéger de Voldemort. Toujours est-il que cet été là, il n'y avait plus que Ginny et moi dans la petite maison qu'on nous avait donnée. Bien sûr, mes frères venaient souvent, mais ils avaient leur travail, sans parler de leurs missions pour l'Ordre. Quand ils étaient là, maman faisait semblant d'aller bien. Mais dès qu'ils partaient, elle se décomposait devant nous. On savait qu'elle avait peur pour ses enfants, qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus les protéger. »

Ron se leva pour nourrir de bois le feu et resta debout devant l'âtre. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait retrouver sa mère, ivre, en sanglot devant la grande horloge familiale que Dumbledore avait fait restaurer, et dont l'aiguille de son père avait été enlevé. Avec l'aide de Ginny, il avait réussi à la coucher. Ce soir là, le frère et la sœur s'étaient promis d'aider leur mère par tous les moyens possibles. Mais il préféra éviter de donner tant de détails à Hermione.

« Tu connais maman, elle a toujours été très protectrice avec ses enfants, alors je crois qu'elle s'est sentie inutile et impuissante de ne pas pouvoir les aider. C'est pour ça que Gin et moi on a décidé de l'occuper, pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Ma sœur lui a demandé de lui apprendre la couture et le tricot, et moi, la cuisine. »

« J'aurais aimé être avec vous, pouvoir vous aider. »

Le roux regarda avec tendresse la jeune femme assise en face de lui. Beaucoup de gens la disaient froide, dure et distante. Ron se demandait comment ils pouvaient penser une telle chose. Tout chez elle était chaleur et douceur. C'était sans aucun doute la personne la plus généreuse et ouverte qu'il connaissait. Son physique soulignait parfaitement son tempérament à la fois doux et ardent. Ron aimait la comparer à un dessert de choix : ses yeux profonds aux les reflets à la fois ambrés et acajou du sirop d'érable, ses cheveux d'un brun riche et sombre, comme du chocolat, sa peau de la teinte dorée du pain d'épice… Et elle n'avait rien d'austère, au contraire. Depuis ses boucles folles jusqu'à son corps voluptueux, il ne voyait que des courbes sensuelles et généreuses. Mais la jolie brune ne devait sans doute pas se rendre compte à quel point elle était séduisante. Elle cachait son corps derrière des vêtements amples et ternes, et avait prit l'habitude de relever sa chevelure exubérante en un chignon strict.

Il redescendit sur terre devant le regard interrogateur de son amie. Ron mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir de leur conversation. Il lui sourit doucement :

« Tu m'as beaucoup aidé cet été là. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, surprise : « Mais, je n'étais même pas avec toi ! »

La flamme dans ses yeux se fit douce et tiède. _De la tendresse_. :

« Tu m'as beaucoup écrit. C'était très gentil, sans compter risqué, vu que le lieu de notre maison était tenu secret. Aujourd'hui, en tant qu'Auror, je dirais que ce que tu as fait était stupide et dangereux, mais en tant qu'ami, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir osé braver l'ordre formel de ne pas s'écrire. »

« C'était tout ce que je pouvait faire, alors je n'allais certainement pas abandonner à cause d'une interdiction. Le plus difficile, ça a été de lancer un sortilège qui permettait au message de n'être ouvert que par le destinataire. J'avais peur que l'ordre t'ai rendu toi et ta famille introuvable, alors j'ai envoyé le hibou postal chercher Coq et… »

« Et tu m'as demandé d'envoyer cet hibou trouver ton chat, oui je m'en souvient. » termina-t-il. « Merlin, un esprit brillant au service d'un cœur rebel. L'ordre n'avait aucune chance contre toi. » dit-il en l'a regardant tendrement dans les yeux.

Elle lui sourit en haussant les épaules : « On était jeunes, et on se croyait plus ou moins invulnérables. C'est dur à seize ans de se dire que l'on va mourir. »

Ron hocha la tête et se tourna vers le feu, repensant à cette époque troublée.

Elle se leva et enserra doucement sa taille, dos à lui, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Ron sentit le corps voluptueux de la jeune femme se presser contre lui, ses seins généreux, son ventre légèrement rond, ses hanches parfaites. Il réagit immédiatement, comme chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. Mais il y avait quelque chose de doux-amer dans ce désir, un arrière-goût d'inachevé. Car il savait qu'ils ne feraient pas l'amour ce soir.

Son choix de faire passer sa carrière avant sa vie sentimentale avait laissé Ron sans voix. Il essayait de comprendre sa décision, de l'attendre. Mais cette situation devenait de plus en plus frustrante, à la limite du supportable. Un jour, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais elle, elle n'avait jamais prononcée pour lui ses deux mots si lourds de sens : Je t'aime. Elle était ambitieuse et souhaitait réussir dans ses professions avant tout. Pourtant, étrangement, elle l'avait accepté dans son lit, le laissant combler ses désirs de femme. Avec le temps, une certaine routine s'était établie entre les deux « amis », au fur et à mesure que disparaissaient les rougissement de gêne et les regard à la dérobée. Personne ne soupçonnait leur « relation », Hermione voulait la garder secrète. Et Ron acceptait tout sans dire un mot, se contentant de ce que la femme qu'il aimait voulait bien lui donner. Même s'il aurait désirer beaucoup plus.

Les fines mains qui reposaient sur son ventre se déplacèrent délicatement pour se glisser dans son jeans et masser doucement son érection. Ron gémit, se pressant instinctivement contre ses mains tandis que son cerveau cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire :

« Non, Hermione, demain j'ai une grosse journée et je suis fatigué et Mmmm, je … » Il ferma les yeux quand sa compagne libera son sexe tendu et le caressa lentement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge, satisfaite du pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur ses sens : « Tu disais quelque chose Ron ? »

Il réussit à se dégager de son étreinte et dit d'une voix un peu essoufflée : « S'il te plaît, laisse moi seul. Je dois affronter et accueillir le fils du meurtrier de mon père demain matin. Tu ne l'as pas oublié j'espère ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui, le contournant, puis déposa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec passion. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il le comprit à l'instant même où ses lèvres effleurèrent sa bouche, où il sentit le désir qu'il refrénait chaque fois qu'il la voyait le submerger en une fraction de seconde. À cet instant précis toute sa volonté s'effrita.

« Je m'en souviens Ron. » murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Et justement, quand Malfoy sera là, nous aurons des difficultés pour nous voir. Laisse moi rester cette nuit.»

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux rouges, ondulant sensuellement contre lui. Il grogna son nom dans sa bouche et répondit enfin à son baiser, presque avec désespoir.

« Seulement…cette nuit. » répondit-il en deux petits souffles coupés par ses baisers de plus en plus pressants.

Et comme chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, qu'il la caressait, la goûtait, lui donnait du plaisir, il sentit derrière sa saveur sucrée un goût légèrement amer. Car ils ne faisaient pas l'amour ce soir, ils couchaient ensemble.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews (par Servane):**_

_Pit-Chan : Merci pour ta gentille review. Tu as raison, Malfoy senior est complètement barge, et encore, tu n'as rien vu. Quant à la future cohabitation entre Draco et Ron, tu as encore une fois raison, elle va être houleuse, mais elle permettra d'expliquer le prologue. Bises !_

_SoPhIaGrInT : Et bien j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci pour tes encouragements et salut._

_SNAPESEXSYMBOLE : Héhé, une fic Draco/Ron ? Ma foi pourquoi pas, c'est pas désagréable à visualiser dans son esprit. Mais pas ici, désolée. Même si ce sont les deux personnage principaux de cette histoire. En tout cas, comme tu le vois, la relation entre Hermione et Ron n'est pas aussi simple que ça. A+ et bisous !_

_Loufette : Merci pour tes compliments sur le prologue, on sait qu'il pose pas mal de questions sur la relation entre Ron et Draco (relation amicale, attention). J'espère que la suite te plaira. Ciao !_

_Castel : Oulala, je suis toute rouge et je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes tes gentilles remarques, et pour tes encouragements pour la suite. Ron et Hermione resteront avec leur caractères passionnés, Draco Malfoy demeurera Draco Malfoy, et Lucius sombrera encore plus dans la folie (si ça peut te rassurer). Bises !_

_Menssa : Euh, je ne crois pas que je puisse répondre à ta question sur le slash, ça enleverait un peu de suspens (même si c'est pas essentiel à l'histoire). Merci pour tes encouragements et plein de bisous !_

_Juriasuka : Magystra, j'en suis sûre, a beaucoup apprécié ta review et te remercie chaudement. Moi, je te dis un grand merci pour tes encouragements et ciao !_

_Andadrielle : Héhéhé, alors comme ça Magystra ne t'a pas tout raconté ? Tant mieux. Tu ne pense sincèrement pas que je vais t'expliquer l'utilité du prologue MAINTENANT. Mais après tout, tu peut harceler ma gentille collègue, qui co-écrit cette histoire. Aller, grosses bises !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_À lire avant le début du chapitre !_

_Bon premièrement moi et Servane tenons absolument à nous excuser pour l'énorme retard ! Nous n'avions pas abandonné, loin de là mais toutes les deux avons beaucoup d'occupation (travail+études+familles). C'est sûr que quand l'inspiration (malgré un schéma déjà établi) ne vient pas………_

_Deuxièmement je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience et de toutes vos belles reviews. Vous avez une réponse à la fin du chapitre, écrites par moi ( Magystra). Allez voir la review de pit-chan pour ceux qui semble un peu mêlée à travers la fic._

_Troisièmement j'ai un avertissement à faire…..le chapitre est hum comment dire très, très chaud……on devrait vous donner quelques chaleurs… Donc il pourrait ne pas plaire du tout… Ou encore trop vous plaire… Mais je tiens à dire que c'est seulement un chapitre parmi tant d'autres._

_Alors sur ce petit rappel des chapitres précédents je vous laisse à votre lecture. Nous vous demandons sincèrement de nous excuser et nous espérons que ce chapitre pourra mieux le faire que nous._

* * *

Rappel des chapitres précédent

_Malfoy serra si fort le verre qu'il éclata dans sa main, le rouge du sang se mêlant à celui bordeaux du vin. Mais malgré la douleur, il sourit au visage peint de son fils : « Lorsque je te retrouverais tu comprendras qu'on ne renie pas le clan Malefoy. Et tu paieras ta trahison » Il tendit sa main ensanglantée vers le torse du Drago de quinze ans, un éclat de cristal entre ses doigts fins, et déchira doucement le buste de son fils, laissant une traînée écarlate sur sa poitrine. Il contempla ensuite son œuvre, un sourire dément au lèvres : « Oh oui, tu paieras le prix fort mon fils »._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lucius ouvrit silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et en contempla les vestiges. Il restait peu de chose du luxe et de l'opulence des jours passés. Même les pierres qu'il avait crues un jour inaltérables commençaient à s'effriter. Une vague de fureur pure le traversa. Comment Drago avait-il pu laisser faire ça à la demeure familiale ! Le manoir Malfoy était son héritage, le symbole de leur puissance ! Et il l'avait abandonné. Rien n'avait été sauvé. Chaque meuble en bois précieux, chaque tableau de maître, chaque œuvre d'art avait été laissé dans le manoir, soumis à l'usure du temps. Comme si son fils avait voulu, en délaissant sa demeure, renier son nom. Mais il allait lui montrer que ce n'était pas si simple que ça.

« Maître, vous êtes blessé. » murmura une voix douce.

Lucius contempla la femme qui avait parlé. Alwena était assise sur son lit et contemplait d'un œil vide sa main ensanglantée. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille s'amusant à imiter sa mère. Un trait charbonneux intensifiait ses yeux bleu-marine, et sa bouche délicatement ourlée était peinte d'un rouge sombre. Ce maquillage outrancier contrastait avec son visage rond et enfantin, encadré par de lourdes boucles brunes. Son corps en revanche n'avait rien de celui d'une enfant. Ses courbes voluptueuses étaient soulignées par une longue chemise de nuit en mousseline blanche. Elle avait tout de l'ange corrompu.

Alwena se leva, s'avança vers lui et le guida vers le fauteuil en cuir d'un noir délavé installé près de la cheminée. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et pressa langoureusement ses seins généreux contre sa cuisse.

« Souffrez-vous mon Maître ? » susurra la brune ?

« Ce n'est qu'une coupure Alwena. »Dit-il en caressant les longues boucles d'ébène. « Cela ne me fait pas mal. »

« Dommage… » chuchota une autre voix féminine.

Une deuxième femme s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche féline. Swan venait à l'évidence de prendre un bain. Le peignoir en satin anthracite qu'elle portait lui collait à sa peau noire encore mouillée, épousant son corps fin et musclé. Elle passa une main élégante dans ses cheveux blonds courts et humides, dégageant son visage d'une beauté exotique.

Lucius n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de fidèle. Narcissia avait toléré durant leur mariage ses nombreuses liaisons. Mais par respect envers sa femme, il n'avait jamais eu de maîtresse officielle, ni entretenu l'une d'entre elles. Cependant, depuis sa trahison, les choses étaient différentes. Au début, les catins avaient défilé dans son lit, lui donnant le plaisir qu'il recherchait. Puis un soir, l'un de ses mangemorts lui avait fait cadeau de ces deux superbes femmes. Il n'avait jamais passé une telle nuit, en tout cas jamais avec des partenaires consentantes. Swan était aussi sauvage et farouche qu'Alwena était douce et docile. Ensemble, elles formaient l'amante parfaite. Elles étaient rapidement devenues ses maîtresses attitrées et Lucius s'amusait souvent à les exhiber devant ses hommes, attisant leur convoitise. Car, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse, elles lui appartenaient. Et il tuerait le premier qui oserait les toucher.

Les yeux bleu-gris de Swan s'illuminèrent à la vue du sang qui s'échappait de la main de Lucius.

« Comment vous êtes vous fait cela ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Elle vit l'éclat argenté des yeux de son amant se durcir.

« Cet incapable de Queue de ver a laissé mon fils s'échapper ! » siffla-t-il. « Ça m'a…contrarié. »

La jeune femme prit délicatement sa main blessée et en retira les éclats de cristal. Elle redessina ensuite les lignes de sa main avec le sang.

« Vous êtes certain que ça ne vous fait pas un tout petit peu mal ? » demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Lucius sourit finement : « Tu semble déçut ma belle. »

« Swan aime la souffrance, elle ne sait donner que ça. Alors que moi, je sais comment vous soulager mon Maître… » murmura Alwena en grimpant sur les genoux de Lucius. « Laissez-moi apaiser votre douleur… »

La brune prit la main de son Maître et commença à lécher délicatement le sang qui la souillait, sa langue s'enroulant adroitement autour des doigts, lapant doucement dans la paume blessée. Swan émit une sorte de ronronnement et se glissa souplement derrière elle, laissant tomber son peignoir. Elle frotta ses seins contre la chevelure soyeuse d'Alwena, fascinée par cette bouche rougie de sang. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules rondes et dénouèrent les bretelles qui maintenaient la chemise diaphane, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse. Lucius regarda en souriant la main brune effleurer gentiment les seins blancs d'Alwena, caresser son ventre légèrement bombé avant de le griffer, laissant une longue traînée rouge sur la peau parfaite. La brune gémit de plaisir et pressa ses hanches contre le sexe de Lucius.

Swan eut un petit rire satisfait : « A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à aimer la souffrance. »

Alwena ne répondit pas et emprisonna le visage de Lucius entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Sa langue caressa un instant les lèvres fines de son Maître, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, puis se glissa doucement dedans. Lucius grogna en goûtant son propre sang sur la langue de sa maîtresse et approfondi le baiser. Il sentit la main fine de Swan s'insinuer entre leurs corps enlacés pour venir caresser le sexe de la brune, frottant ainsi le dos de sa main sur son érection. Il interrompit le baiser et repoussa durement les deux femmes pour se relever. Swan, à genoux devant lui, se lécha les lèvres en souriant insolemment.

« Y aurait-il une douleur dont je pourrais vous soulager mon Maître… » murmura-t-elle en caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement vers son sexe tendu.

Le blond lui emprisonna la main, serrant cruellement le poignet fin : « Allez dans le lit. Toutes les deux. »

Alwena sourit d'un air absent et obéit, suivit de près par sa compagne. Celle-ci obligea la brune à s'allonger sur le dos et s'étendit sur elle en frottant sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe.

« Alors mon ange, dis-moi quel goût il a… » demanda-t-elle en lui mordant la chair sensible du cou.

Alwena gémit et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille fine de Swan. Elle glissa ses mains dans les cheveux humides et chuchota à son oreille : « Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à goûter… »

Swan émit un grognement sourd et embrassa avidement sa compagne, frottant sa langue contre la sienne. Lucius se déshabilla lentement, observant les deux femmes. Swan finit par rompre le baiser et lança un regard voilé de désir au blond.

« Mmm… J'en été sûre. Une saveur froide, métallique… De l'argent. Comme vos yeux mon Maître. »

Lucius rit, savourant la comparaison, et tira durement sur les cheveux courts pour l'embrasser. Sans la lâcher, il se positionna derrière elle, flatta presque tendrement ses fesses et la prit d'un coup de rein, sans se soucier de son plaisir.

« Tu aimes ma belle ? » grogna-t-il en commençant à bouger en elle..

Swan eut une longue plainte, mélange de douleur et de contentement. Elle enfouit sa tête dans les seins d'Alwena et lui mordilla les pointes dressées, provoquant un gémissement étouffé. Lucius les admira un instant sans arrêter ses coups de rein. Puis il écarta Swan de la poitrine maintenant rosie par les morsures.

« A ton tour de me dire quel goût elle a… » haleta-t-il.

Swan obéit, laissa dériver sa bouche sur le ventre opalescent, puis atteignit le sexe mouillé de la brune. Alwena glapit de plaisir, se cambrant contre ses lèvres. Les mouvements lents de Lucius devinrent de plus en plus rapides et violents, et Swan criait à chaque coup de rein, continuant de lécher, de mordiller la chair tendre d'Alwena.

« Alors ? »grogna-t-il.

La blonde se pourlécha les lèvres en souriant : « Elle est si douce… Si sucrée… »

Lucius tira brusquement sur les cheveux blonds et l'embrassa brutalement. Swan sentait le plaisir monter en elle à mesure que les coups de reins gagnaient en intensité. Sous elle, elle vit Alwena se caresser elle-même, bougeant les hanches au rythme des mouvements de Lucius.

« Vous êtes… tellement beaux…comme ça… » Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Lucius grogna, les yeux rivés sur cette main blanche, sur ses doigts qui entraient et sortaient de ce sexe dont il avait encore le goût sur la langue. Il serra sa prise sur la chevelure de Swan et accéléra encore la cadence de ses mouvements, ravi du cri rauque qu'il arracha de la blonde. Il sentit les muscles de sa féminité se serrer violemment autour de son érection et sut qu'elle jouissait. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, mais il voulait voir Alwena prendre son plaisir avant. Se libérer avant une femme était une faiblesse, le signe qu'elle avait plus de pouvoir que lui sur ses sens. C'était une simple question de puissance, de contrôle.

« Maintenant mon ange, tu va venir…Pour moi… »dit-il à la brune.

Docile, Alwena se caressa plus fort, roulant durement son clitoris entre ses doigts. Elle poussa une plainte douce, plus aiguë que les précédentes, et son corps s'arqua sous la vague de plaisir qui l'a traversait. Instantanément, Lucius se laissa aller à sa propre jouissance, se déversant en Swan dans trois puissants coups de reins.

Sans même reprendre son souffle, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il détestait l'odeur de la sueur, elle lui rappelait celle d'Askaban, où il avait séjourné de longs mois. Encore une chose qu'il allait faire payer à Dumbledore, à Potter et à tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Sans oublier son bâtard de fils.

« Maître… »

Il se retourna lentement, agacé par cet appel.

« Que veux-tu Alwena ? » siffla-t-il.

Elle s'étira sensuellement et le dévisagea de son regard vide : « Je me demandais si vous aviez trouvé un moyen d'atteindre votre fils ? »

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Lucius : « En effet mon ange, en effet… »

**…………………………………………………………………………**

Ron regarda avec un sourire heureux la jeune femme endormie près de lui. Il adorait ces moments là, quand il pouvait la regarder à son insu, aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait. Il pouvait alors prétendre qu'elle l'aimait, qu'ils vivaient ensemble, que c'était un matin parmi tant d'autres. Faire semblant. La plupart du temps, Hermione partait avant le matin, et il se réveillait seul. Mais pas cette fois.

Elle était merveilleuse, si petite et pourtant si femme. Ses cheveux, habituellement emprisonnés dans un triste chignon, s'étalaient sur les draps blancs dans toute leur exubérance. Il caressa du regard ses jambes, ses fesses rondes et lisses, son dos parfait. Sans surprise, bien qu'il ait passé la nuit avec elle, Ron sentit son membre durcir. Jamais il ne se lasserait d'elle.

Il observa avec inquiétude les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers sa fenêtre. L'aube était passée depuis un moment déjà. Malfoy allait bientôt arriver. Il aurait tant voulu prolonger ce moment si rare. Avec un soupir, il se pencha sur Hermione et lui effleura doucement la joue. Elle marmonna dans son sommeil et se blottit contre son épaule.

« Hermione. »murmura-t-il en secouant gentiment son épaule.

« Mmmuh… »

Hermione ouvrit paresseusement un œil et sourit en rencontrant le regard bleu de Ron. Elle s'étira longuement en soupirant de bien-être et se blotti davantage contre lui, respirant son odeur. Il sentait bon, un mélange de terre et de sexe, quelque chose d'incroyablement masculin et excitant. Elle lécha son épaule pour connaître le goût de sa peau. Sucrée et musquée.

Il grogna de plaisir et l'embrassa. Un baiser long, sensuel, plein de promesses. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux roux, jouant quelques instants avec les mèches légèrement bouclées qui effleuraient son cou, puis les laissa errer sur son dos, en caressa les muscles longs et fins avant de s'agripper à ses fesses pour presser son bassin contre le sien. Elle sourit en l'entendant gémir contre sa bouche.

« Hermione.. » grogna-t-il. « On ne peut pas… » Il s'arrêta en soupirant quand elle embrassa son cou.

« Vraiment ? » chuchota-t-elle en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

Il se détacha un instant d'elle, l'air indécis. Il la désirait, c'était évident. Pourtant, elle avait toujours autant de mal à le croire. Il était l'un des mâles les plus séduisants qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré. Grand, athlétique, et merveilleusement différents des autres hommes. A quatorze ans, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent dégingandé, elle voyait déjà en lui quel homme il deviendrait. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme dans son lit, n'importe quelle potiche blonde qu'il semblait tant admirer. Mais c'était avec elle qu'il était, avec une fille qu'il trouvait laide…

Ses pensées moroses s'envolèrent devant le sourire taquin de Ron.

« Tu oublies que Malfoy arrive ce matin. »

Sa respiration s'emballa en voyant ses yeux caramel pétiller de malice. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes et se frotta contre son érection, lui tirant un nouveau grognement.

« Tu vas devoir aller vite alors… »murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux clairs se voilèrent de désir et il fondit sur sa bouche dans un baiser dévorant, aussi violent que le précédent était tendre. Ses grandes mains caressaient son dos, ses seins, son ventre… Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres quand il effleura l'entrée de son sexe.

« Déjà prête… Tu devais faire un rêve intéressant avant que je ne te réveille. » murmura-t-il en glissant deux doigts en elle.

Elle gémit et se cambra contre sa main. Son sourire s'accentua et il titilla gentiment son clitoris avec son pouce, lui arrachant un cri. Sans cesser de la caresser, il lui embrassa le nez, les joues, traça un chemin de baisers vers sa poitrine et en suçota les pointes. Hermione se tordait de plaisir sous le double assaut. Il jouait avec son corps, savamment, avec une incroyable habileté. Mais elle voulait plus.

« Ron… »

Le roux arrêta de mordiller ses seins et la regarda en souriant.

« Quelque chose à me demander ma jolie ? » murmura-t-il en la caressant plus fort.

« Mumm… Je…je veux… » haleta-t-elle.

Ron enfonça davantage ses doigts en elle et regarda ses yeux se fermer sous l'effet du plaisir.

« Oui ma jolie ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, le souffle court : « Je veux que tu me prennes. Maintenant. » souffla-t-elle.

Le regard de Ron rayonna de désir. Etrangement, jamais les yeux du roux n'étaient plus clairs que lorsqu'il avait envie d'elle. La lueur du désir donnait à leur couleur polaire une transparence fabuleuse. Elle avait l'impression irréelle de lire son âme, comme s'il lui offrait plus que son corps. Et elle s'accrochait désespérément à ce qu'elle croyait voir dans ce regard magnifique, à ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour. Même si elle savait que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Le jeune homme cessa de la caresser et se glissa entre ses cuisses, puis la pénétra. Profondément, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Il resta immobile un instant, savourant sa position, puis elle posa ses mains fines sur ses fesses et appuya légèrement. Avec un grognement, il commença à bouger en elle.

« Oh putain Hermione…»

« Surveillez…votre langage….Monsieur Weasley… » chuchota-t-elle entre les coups de reins de son amant.

Le corps de Ron fut secoué d'un rire silencieux et il l'embrassa en accélérant ses mouvements. Hermione gémissait à chaque coup de reins, étouffant ses cris de plaisir en se mordillant furieusement la lèvre.

« Oh non Hermione… » grogna-t-il. « Pas ça…Pas avec moi… »

Il s'arrêta, lui tirant une longue plainte de protestation, et enroula ses jambes autour de ses épaules puissantes, puis recommença à bouger. Hermione se tendit violemment dans un cri de plaisir. Le nouvel angle permettait à Ron d'entrer plus loin en elle, plus profondément. Elle aurait certainement des bleus aux endroits où ses grandes mains maintenaient ses cuisses, mais c'était sans importance. Elle adorait lorsqu'il utilisait sa force quand ils couchaient ensemble. Elle se sentait plus femme, plus fragile. Les mouvements de Ron devenaient de plus en plus erratiques et puissants.

Les hanches de la jeune femme se soulevant pour mieux rencontrer les siennes, la tête rejetée en arrière. Cette vision suffit à Ron pour déclencher son propre orgasme. Il se libéra en elle, son prénom aux lèvres, puis s'effondra sur elle, le souffle court, le corps secoué de frissons. Presque immédiatement, il se détacha d'elle pour inverser leur position et la serrer dans ses bras, gardant pour lui les mots tendres qui lui venaient et qui l'étouffaient chaque fois qu'ils venaient de coucher ensemble.

Mais, pour une fois, il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ces pensées amères. Il sursauta en entendant une petite toux polie et se redressa pour en connaître l'origine. Sur le seuil de la chambre se tenait un Drago Malfoy, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Tiens tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Belette et Granger, ensemble... Je me demande si je dois être surpris ou malade… »

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews par Magystra**_

_Pit-Chan : Merci pour ta review ! Tout d'abord ne sois pas triste de ne pas comprendre tout mais je peux te dire que dès les prochains chapitres tu devrais y voir plus clair……à moins que je fasse une petite entorse et que je te décomplique les choses…… bon d'accord vu que tu insistes tant…..Alors l'histoire se passe après Hogwart (quelques années) Lord-machin-truc est mort grâce à Harry et cie. Mais les anciens mangemorts ne veulent pas dire leur dernier mot et se sont regroupés sous l'emprise de Lucius Malefoy. Le prologue était un flash back de l'enfance de Ron et Drago. Drago a trahi son père et celui-ci veut se venger (on a fait un Lucius complètement fou). La relation de Ron et Hermione te semble réelle car on a essayé de les garder authentiques. C'est effectivement une relation compliquée mais Hermione est un personnage compliqué mais nous définirons encore plus ses motivations au cours des prochains chapitres….elle n'est pas si méchante que ça avec Ron…oups j'en ai peut-être trop dit……._

_Castel : Notre première review…….hhéhé toujours aussi fidèle à ce que je vois. Et bien effectivement nous ne sommes pas très gentille Servane et moi dans cette fic avec Ron malgré le fait que c'est notre personnage préféré. Mais le pauvre Ron s'en sortira disons dans les chapitres qui vont suivre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus malgré le fait qu'il détonne des autres. Merci encore beaucoup pour tes compliments ils nous font extrêmement plaisir._

_Juriasuka : Et bien je dois te dire que tu sais profiter des occasions toi. Merci pour ta review et effectivement moi et Servane nous sommes super ! Nous le savions déjà ! ( lol je me la prends trop là ) J'espère que ce chapitre a su te plaire et que les prochains en feront autant._

_Heaven68 : Tu as vu juste en disant que la relation de Ron/Hermione est semblable à ce qu'il y a dans les livres. Ron est bel et bien amoureux de Hermione et le doute demeure pour Hermione malgré le fait qu'ils aient une relation ensemble. Nous ne voulions pas une relation normale que l'on voit dans les autres fics. Nous essayons d'être authentiques et on essaye de ne pas prendre des idées qui se soit déjà vu (même si c'est très dur vu le nombre important de fic sur Harry) Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies autant cette fic et j'espère que tu seras complètement addict. Merci pour tous tes compliments._

_Loufette : Merci pour ta review et de nous donner ton opinion. Ne vas pas trop vite juger Hermione car dans les prochains chapitres tu comprendras ses motivations. C'est sûr que c'est dégueulasse de faire ça à mon tout-ti-chou-d'amour de Ron, mais bon…… la fic l'exige. Hermione est comme je le disais plus haut un personnage très complexe et elle a ses propres motivations. Mais attend de voir la suite je crois que tu seras peut-être un peu moins furieuse contre Hermione. Merci pour ta review et nous espérons en avoir d'autre._

_Virg05 : Un gros merci pour cette review crié Haut et Fort. Nous sommes très contentes que cette fic te plaise autant ! J'espère que nous ne te décevrons jamais._

_Antadelie : Nos 6 hres de décalage nous cause un peu de problèmes mais nous nous en sortons quand même plutôt bien, quand nous avons de l'inspiration. Merci beaucoup beaucoup !_

_Alors voici pour ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et il sera beaucoup moins chaud. Je vous promets une rencontre plus que difficile entre Ron et Drago et un nouveau flash-back, ainsi que peut-être un peu de Harry ( et oui nous l'avons plus que négligé depuis le début, mais patience il saura prendre sa place)_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello. Cette fois-ci, c'est Servane. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit utile de présenter nos plus plates excuses pour tout ce retard, c'est vraiment pathétique à la longue. Mais bon, j'y tiens vraiment. Alors désolée pour cet immense retard , je ne suis qu'une grosse flemmarde trop occupée, et Magystra aussi (même si elle est un peu moins flemmarde et plus occupée que moi). Voilà pour ça._

_Petit conseil de fic maintenant, pour tous ceux qui aiment Luna. Lisez donc **Luna Defectio Eclipse de Lune by Nebelhime.**_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ron vit la porte de l'entrée se fermer dans un claquement sec. Hermione venait de partir, ou plutôt de fuir. Merlin, plus de trois ans qu'ils couchaient ensemble chaque fois que leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient, trois années qu'ils se cachaient. Et il avait fallu que leur secret soit découvert par Malfoy. Le roux avait du mal à retenir un gémissement de désespoir. Comme si sa relation avec Hermione n'était pas assez difficile à supporter, il allait maintenant devoir subir les remarques de la fouine.

Avec un soupir las, il se dirigea vers sa petite cuisine et commença à laver et ranger la vaisselle du dîner de la veille. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler plus longtemps à Hermione, ne pas la voir quitter son lit précipitamment, rougissante de honte, et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain sous le rire moqueur de Malfoy. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, Ron avait eu envie de hurler, d'effacer du visage parfait du blond le rictus sarcastique qu'il arborait sans cesse en le frappant de toutes ses forces, de libérer la frustration qui l'étouffait dans un accès de fureur. Mais il savait depuis longtemps que c'était inutile, que ça ne servait à rien, pas même à le soulager. Alors il avait simplement refoulé sa colère et avait froidement envoyé Malfoy s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, puis il avait regardé Hermione partir sans qu'elle ait même le cran de croiser son regard. En fait, cette matinée résumait parfaitement leur relation. Une suite de moments complices et passionnés qui se terminaient immanquablement par une séparation plus ou moins embarrassante. Ce n'était pas le premier matin qu'il passait à ressasser les souvenirs doux-amers de la veille, la fouine n'y était pour rien.

« Quel merdier. » marmonna-t-il en rinçant les verres.

« C'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus pertinente que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire Weasley. »

Ron sursauta légèrement. Drago se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce, appuyé contre la rambarde de la porte. Il déplaçait un regard critique sur les casseroles en cuivre, le vieux four en fonte, la petite table de travail en bois brut et les murs légèrement noircis par la suie.

« Cette…_cuisine_ est en effet un véritable merdier. Tu comptes vraiment me faire à manger dans une pièce pareille ? »

Ron serra les dents et lutta une nouvelle fois contre l'envie de frapper sa jolie tête blonde.

« Je ne changerais certainement pas mon menu pour _toi_ Malfoy. Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu te feras toi-même ton repas. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel : « Je n'ai pas dit que je ne mangerais pas ce que tu feras, mais que je n'avalerais rien qui provienne de cette cuisine. Cette pièce est d'une saleté répugnante, ça serait malsain. » conclut-il dans un petit reniflement de dégoût.

« La cuisine est propre Malfoy. » assena calmement Ron. « Si je cherchais vraiment à t'empoisonner, je trouverais quelque chose d'un peu plus douloureux qu'une intoxication alimentaire, crois-moi. »

Le blond retint un sourire. La belette avait bien plus de répartie que dans ses souvenirs. D'un pas traînant, il suivit son hôte jusque dans le salon, qui constituait la seule pièce du rez-de-chaussée si l'on excluait la cuisine. A l'étage se trouvaient deux chambres, ainsi qu'une pièce d'eau qui n'avait, d'après ce qu'il en avait aperçu, pas de baignoire mais une simple douche. Avec honnêteté, Drago dut admettre qu'il exagérait quand il parlait du manque de propreté. La maison était saine, sans crasse ni poussière, même si le désordre régnait un peu partout. A ce moment précis par exemple, il pouvait voir des livres, des journaux, des plumes, des pièces de monnaie s'étaler dans un joyeux mélange sur la table ronde qui trônait au milieu du salon. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui dérangeait Drago et le poussait à critiquer la maison de Weasley. Dès qu'il était entré, il avait eu l'impression d'étouffer. La demeure était d'une taille très modeste, bien plus petite que n'importe quel endroit où le riche héritier avait vécu un jour. Et il y faisait si chaud, on se serait cru dans une fournaise. La fraîcheur et l'odeur minérale des murs en pierres auxquels il était habitué étaient ici remplacées par la chaleur des tons du bois, par sa fragrance puissante et entêtante de sève. Drago se sentait opprimé, incroyablement mal à l'aise. Et comme chaque fois que cela arrivait, il se dissimula derrière des sarcasmes.

« Je savais que tu avais des problèmes d'argent, Weasley, mais je croyais que tu avais de quoi t'offrir autre chose que _ça_. Comment as tu baptisé cette cabane ? Le Trou Perdu ? »

Le corps entier de Ron se tendit violemment. Le roux n'avait jamais oublié la quasi-misère d'où il venait, ni le luxe dans lequel avait l'habitude de vivre le serpentard. Il se souvenait parfaitement du splendide Manoir Malfoy, de ses pièces spacieuses, impeccablement rangées et de la honte qu'il avait éprouvée quand il avait comparé cette magnifique demeure au modeste Terrier. Il se rappelait également les moqueries incessantes du blond à Poudlard sur sa pauvreté. Ron avait mis longtemps à comprendre que l'argent n'était pas indispensable au bonheur, qu'il aurait échangé tous les trésors du monde pour pouvoir ramener son père. Mais ces remarques perfides l'irritaient profondément. Malfoy avait toujours su frapper là où ça faisait mal. Après tout, il le connaissait bien.

« J'ai pris deux semaines de congé. » dit finalement Ron, sans répondre à la question de Drago. « Cela me permettra d'être constamment à tes côtés. Cinq personnes savent que tu es ici, toi et moi compris. Ça serait étonnant que ton père pense à te chercher ici, mais on ne sait jamais. »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de toi pour me protéger belette ? » demanda Drago avec un sourire narquois.

« Tu dois avoir besoin de quelqu'un puisque tu es venu te cacher dans les jupes de Dumbledore. » rétorqua Ron. Il sourit finement devant les joues rosies de Malfoy et continua sans attendre sa réponse. « Durant ces deux semaines, ton père va te chercher. Comme il n'aura aucune piste, il commettra des erreurs, et c'est là qu'on le coincera. »

« Tu es trop optimiste Weasley. On parle de mon père, il a été le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas un idiot. »

Ron haussa les épaules : « Il ne cherche pas n'importe qui. Il te veut toi, son propre fils. Plus on est impliqué personnellement, plus on commet d'erreurs. Demande donc à Voldemort. »

« C'est vrai que sans sa stupide obsession pour Potter, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes. » murmura Drago.

« Différentes comment ? Tu aurais pris la succession de ton père au côté de Voldemort ? » siffla Ron.

Un sourire sarcastique étira lentement les lèvres fines du blond : « Tu aimerais bien le savoir, pas vrai belette ? Tu voudrais tellement que je te dise si j'ai vraiment changé de camp ou si j'ai seulement tenté d'assurer mes arrières pour sortir gagnant quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre. »

Ron serra les dents à s'en éclater la mâchoire et se pencha pour arriver à la hauteur du visage de Malfoy : « Tout ça m'est égal sale fouine. Même si tu as vraiment changé de camp, je n'oublie ce que je t'ai vu faire, de mes propres yeux. Tu mérites de finir à Azkaban, comme ton père. »

Le teint de Drago était blême de rage : « Pourtant, même Granger a fini par me faire confiance. » Il recula d'un pas pour échapper au regard glacé de Ron et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts, puis sourit d'un air railleur : « En parlant d'elle, félicitations belette. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour finalement la mettre dans ton lit. Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup, mais elle a l'air de cacher bien des choses sous ses robes grises informes. »

Le roux le prit par le col de sa chemise et Drago sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

« Ne parle plus jamais de Hermione de cette façon, tu comprends ? » murmura-t-il lentement.

Le serpentard réussit à rire ironiquement malgré sa position inconfortable : « C'était un compliment Weasley. Maintenant, vous allez enfin pouvoir faire ce que tout le monde attend de vous depuis si longtemps et laisser derrière vous une jolie portée d'enfants à l'horrible crinière orange ébouriffée. »

Drago s'attendait à ce que Ron rougisse violemment, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était gêné. Mais au lieu de cela, le blond vit clairement le visage du jeune homme se déformer sous l'effet de la douleur, avant de se sentir durement projeter à terre. Fou furieux, il de releva d'un bond pour faire face à un Ron redevenu impassible. Drago eut soudain l'envie stupide de taper du pied, de faire un caprice comme il en faisait tant enfant. Le Ron qu'il connaissait n'était pas celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Celui dont il se souvenait était passionné, colérique et extraverti. Il était tout ce que lui n'était pas et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils étaient devenus si vite amis, puis ennemis. Aujourd'hui, Drago avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui cachait et maîtrisait remarquablement bien ses émotions, alors que lui de son côté commençait à perdre son sang-froid et sa répartie légendaire.

Un silence tendu s'installa, que Ron brisa d'une voix étonnamment neutre : « Tu n'es pas mon invité. Tu vas vivre ici et partager les tâches avec moi. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

« Si tu trouves la maison trop sale à ton goût, rien ne t'empêche de la nettoyer. » continua placidement le roux. « Je m'occuperai de la cuisine et de couper du bois pour le feu. »

Drago regarda bouche bée par la fenêtre l'épaisse forêt qui entourait la maison isolée de Ron, puis se tourna vers le griffondor, furieux : « Hors de question que je fasse le ménage chez toi ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Ton elfe de maison ? »

« C'est pas un hôtel ici, et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mon congé à te servir. Ça sera comme ça jusqu'à ce que l'on arrête ton sadique de père. »

Le blond eut une mine dégoûtée : « Ta petite obsession avec mon père devient ennuyeuse. Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter un peu avec ça ? »

Les yeux polaires de Ron s'enflammèrent instantanément et une douleur blanche fulgurante irradia soudain de la joue gauche de Draco. Il vacilla, aveuglé par la souffrance, et sentit un nouveau coup, donné cette fois-ci au ventre. Il s'agenouilla, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes, et se gifla mentalement pour avoir chercher à énerver un des meilleurs aurors actuels, qui le dépassait de plus d'une tête. Ron n'avait vraiment plus rien du grand garçon trop maigre qu'il avait rencontré et aujourd'hui, il aurait pu facilement mettre à terre Crabbe et Goyle. A cette pensée, et sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il ne put retenir un ricanement.

Ron vit rouge. _Il rit ! Cet enfoiré se fout de moi !_ Il eut l'irrésistible besoin de lui faire avaler son rire, d'abîmer ce visage parfait. Les points serrés, il s'approcha de l'homme à terre, mais le corps de Drago eut soudain un soubresaut. Ron se sentit basculer et il comprit que la fouine, avec son mètre soixante-dix, avait réussit à le mettre à terre d'un vulgaire croche pied. Et manifestement, Malfoy ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là puisqu'il lui grimpait dessus pour tenter de l'immobiliser.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Weasley ? » murmura Drago, le souffle court. « Un problème avec mon cher père ? T'as du mal à passer à autre chose ? »

« PASSER A AUTRE CHOSE ! » hurla Ron. D'un simple mouvement de hanche, il inversa leur position et posa une main sur le cou aristocratique du blond, succombant à la folle envie qu'il avait de serrer jusqu'à lui briser la nuque. « IL. A. TUER. MON. PERE ! »

Le cri raisonna dans la pièce, mais Drago l'entendit à peine, comme un murmure étouffé. Le sang battait violemment à ses tempes et il lui fallut un temps qu'il jugea interminable pour rassembler suffisamment d'air pour parler.

« Et il a tuer ma mère… » murmura-t-il enfin, suffoquant.

La pression sur sa gorge disparue immédiatement et il aspira avec gratitude une grande goulée d'air. Il se mit en chien de fusil puis se massa le cou en grimaçant de douleur. Les images arrêtèrent peu à peu de danser devant ses yeux et il aperçut Ron, debout, le dos légèrement voûté, en train de respirer profondément, appuyé contre la table ronde. Au bout de quelques secondes, le roux redressa la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Ta mère et mon père, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle tu es ici Malfoy. Une fois que ton cinglé de géniteur sera enfermé, on n'aura plus rien en commun, plus aucun lien. Et je pourrais enfin_ passer à autre chose_. »

**……………………………………………………………………**

Quand Voldemort était son Maître, Pettigrew n'avait jamais eu à subir la moindre torture physique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres effrayait, menaçait, mais laissait généralement le sale travail à ses Mangemorts. La vérité, c'était que le grand et tout puissant Lord noir était mort de peur à la simple idée de mourir et qu'il avait déclenché une guerre afin d'accumuler assez de pouvoir et de connaissance pour atteindre l'immortalité. Les morts, le mal qu'il avait provoqué n'avaient été qu'une façon de parvenir à son but. Mais Lucius Malfoy était différent. Lucius Malfoy aimait la souffrance. Il semblait ne désirer qu'une chose : détruire le plus de choses possibles autour de lui, enlaidir le monde, le transformer à l'image de son esprit malade et sadique. La peur n'était plus un moyen mais une fin qu'il voulait étendre sur ce qu'il appelait déjà son _empire_. Mais en attendant ce jour, Malfoy s'exerçait sur ses mangemorts, Pettigrew étant incontestablement son cobaye favori. Et l'animagus attendait, de plus en plus effrayé, quelle nouvelle punition son nouveau Maître avait inventé pour lui.

L'ancien Maraudeur était depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes dans la serre du Manoir Malfoy, attendant l'arrivée de son Maître qui venait chaque matin se promener dans les vestiges de son jardin d'hiver. Les vitres brisées laissaient passer l'épaisse brume marine d'un matin d'automne. Il pouvait sentir les embruns qui provenaient de l'océan, juste en bas de la falaise sur laquelle se dressait fièrement l'antique demeure. Queuedever haïssait cet endroit. Tout était trop grand, trop escarpé, trop lugubre. Comment une personne saine d'esprit pouvait-elle choisir de vivre ici ?

La porte s'ouvrit en gémissant sinistrement, faisant sursauter le petit homme. Lucius Malfoy sourit finement, satisfait de son entrée. Derrière lui se tenaient ses deux maîtresses, Swan et Alwena. Comme il avait appris à le faire, Queuedever exécuta une révérence maladroite, déclenchant chez l'une des deux femmes un petit rire moqueur. Avec un sourire fin, le blond alla s'appuyer sur la sculpture en marbre d'un dragon. Swan le suivit, l'air étrangement sombre et la lèvre enflée, tandis qu'Alwena s'approcha de Peter pour cueillir une rose juste derrière lui, avant d'en arracher méthodiquement les pétales.

« Ça alors, Pettigrew. » murmura Malfoy. « Vous êtes donc venu recevoir votre punition pour votre lamentable échec dans la mission que je vous avais confiée. Quelle agréable surprise. »

Queuedever ne répondit pas, se contentant d'incliner sa tête aussi bas qu'il le pouvait, les yeux rivés au sol. Il sentit une main tiède lui caresser gentiment la nuque.

« Vous oubliez qu'il fut un jour un courageux Griffondor, mon Maître. » chantonna Alwena en suivant du doigt l'échine de l'homme courbé. Pettigrew frissonna et serra les dents pour retenir un cri. Il détestait cette femme, elle l'effrayait, bien plus que la seconde maîtresse de Lucius. Elle n'avait aucune notion du bien et du mal, et ne se souciait que d'elle et du plaisir qu'elle pouvait soutirer des autres. Elle adorait observer de son regard absent son Maître torturer d'innocentes victimes, ou parfois même ses propres hommes, et y participait volontiers lorsque le spectacle l'amusait.

Malfoy eut un rire presque heureux et la main cessa enfin de caresser son dos.

« Ce n'est pas le courage qui l'a amené ici, mais la peur mon ange. »

Swan eut un reniflement dédaigneux : « Elle ne sent rien à ça. Ce n'est pas une chasseuse, elle ne saura jamais _le_ traquer ! Pourquoi l'envoyez-vous elle au lieu de moi ? »

L'humeur de Lucius s'assombrit et il emprisonna le menton de la blonde entre ses doigts : « J'ai déjà prit ma décision Swan. Tu t'en souviens, nous en avons déjà discuté cette nuit. » Il frôla d'un doigt sa lèvre tuméfiée et appuya légèrement sur la plaie, provoquant un petit gémissement de douleur. « Ne m'oblige pas à te le ré-expliquer, je détesterais ça, et toi aussi. »

Le regard vert sombre de la jeune femme se voila d'un mélange de peur et de ressentiment l'espace d'une seconde. Puis subitement, elle reprit son attitude coutumière et sourit insolemment à Lucius.

« Ce n'est pas certain vous savez. » susurra-t-elle.

Lucius fronça légèrement les sourcils : « Quoi donc ? »

« Que je n'apprécie pas de nouvelles… explications avec vous. » répondit Swan en léchant sa lèvre enflée.

Le blond eut un petit rire amusé. Queuedever pour sa part, ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait juste devant lui, mais n'osa rien demander de crainte de subir plus de représailles que ce que Malfoy avait déjà prévu pour lui. Swan à l'évidence avait critiqué une des décisions de leur Maître et avait était punie de sa témérité durant la nuit C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la catin blonde se rebeller contre son amant. Lucius avait jusque là su la faire se tenir docile, mais il semblerait que le caractère sauvage de la jeune femme ait cette fois-ci surpassé la volonté du blond. Pettigrew en fut secrètement ravi et dut se mordre les joues pour cacher un sourire réjoui. Mais l'envie de rire lui passa vite quand la petite main d'Alwena enserra délicatement son menton pour lui relever la tête.

« Vous avez de la chance Monsieur le rat. Mon Maître a décidé de ne pas vous punir cette fois. »

L'homme cligna des yeux, bouche-bée : « Pas…Pas me punir ? Mais…mais pour…Mais pourquoi ? Je… »

Swan eut une grimace dégoûtée. « J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous confiez une telle mission à _ça_ ! » dit-elle en montrant de la tête Pettigrew.

Lucius s'approcha de son serviteur en souriant. Elle avait raison, cet homme était lamentable, il n'avait aucun courage, aucune intelligence, aucun talent. Mais il était loyal à sa façon, même si c'était la peur qui l'enchaînait à leur noble cause. Et puis, il savait des choses capitales pour cette mission, des choses que lui seul avait pu apprendre. Il vit l'homme se tasser de peur à son approche et son sourire s'accentua. Pendant une seconde, il imagina son fils à la place de ce vulgaire nuisible et l'impatience monta en lui violemment. _Bientôt mon fils. Bientôt tu comprendras qu'il y a un prix à payer pour être un Malfoy. _

D'un geste nonchalant qui contrastait vivement avec la lueur démente de ses yeux, Lucius sortit de sa cape une photo et la tendit à Pettigrew. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cliché. C'était une photo magique, assez récente, où l'on pouvait voir un jeune homme roux en train de fumer une cigarette moldue à la terrasse d'un café. Inlassablement, la scène se répétait. Il tirait lentement sur la cigarette, puis exhalait une longue bouffée de fumée, l'air détendu et heureux. Queuedever observa longtemps la photographie, puis leva sur son Maître un regard incertain.

« Tu le reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lucius.

L'animagus hocha lentement la tête. Il sentit derrière lui le souffle parfumé d'Alwena qui regardait le cliché par-dessus son épaule et frissonna de dégoût.

« Il est plutôt séduisant. Et tellement coloré. Rouge, comme des feuilles d'automne. Peut-être que je verrais une forêt quand je serai dehors. » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire railleur à l'adresse de Swan.

Le visage de la blonde se déforma de fureur. « Garce ! » siffla-elle en essayant de l'atteindre pour la frapper.

Lucius l'en empêcha et la poussa brusquement à terre, ennuyé par l'attitude de sa maîtresse. Sans se soucier de savoir s'il l'avait blessé, il secoua la photo devant le nez de Queuedever : « Tu le reconnais ? PARLE ! »

Pettigrew déglutit douloureusement : « C'est…C'est Ronald Weasley. »

« En effet. Et c'est aussi un auror très réputé, l'ami le plus proche de Potter et l'un des derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Je suis certain que mon fils est allé chercher l'aide de Dumbledore, et ce vieux fou a sûrement demandé la protection de l'Ordre. Et Weasley doit être au courant du lieu où se cache Drago. »

Il jeta la photo de Ronald aux pieds de Queuedever, qui se baissa pour la ramasser.

« Tu es le seul à bien le connaître. Je veux que tu le retrouves, que tu me le ramènes ici. Vivant, ou du moins suffisamment pour me dire dans quel trou mon lâche de fils se terre. » ordonna sèchement Lucius. « Alwena ainsi que deux mangemorts seront là pour t'aider. »

Pettigrew regarda ébahi la photo du jeune homme avec qui il avait vécu de nombreuses années et qu'il devait maintenant capturer pour son Maître. Une nouvelle fois, il sentit les mains d'Alwena se poser presque tendrement sur sa nuque et ce contact répugnant lui donna un frisson.

« Ça sera amusant, Monsieur le rat. Je vous le promets. » chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews (par Servane) :**_

_Pit-chan : Vraiment désolées si on se fait attendre si longtemps, mais entre ma fainéantise naturelle et l'emploi du temps chargé de Magystra (et, ne le répète pas, mais je crois qu'elle est aussi un peu flemmarde sur les bords), c'est vrai que ça va pas aussi vite qu'on le voudrait cette affaire. Mais bon, ça avance peu être lentement, mais ça avance quand même (comment ça, c'est une excuse lamentable ;-) !). En tout cas, merci de ta patience et de ton commentaire. Le chapitre était très chaud en effet, mais pas autant qu'on l'aurait voulu. C'est dingue comme les insultes françaises font vulgaires alors qu'elles font sexy en anglais. Ça limite un peu le vocabulaire, mais on se débrouille comme on peu. Lucius n'est pas l'amant le plus attentif du monde, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais coup non plus. En fait, grossièrement, on voulait qu'il ait une vie sexuelle qui lui ressemble sans tomber dans la caricature du sadomasochiste (c'est pas une fic humoristique non plus ici :-P). Contente que Magystra ait satisfait ta curiosité. Hemrione a en effet ses propres raisons pour ne pas approfondir sa relation avec Ron, on les découvrira, ne t'inquiète pas. Et moi aussi j'aime bien l'arrivée de Drago. On a qu'à dire qu'il se rince l'œil depuis un moment, histoire de ne pas dénaturer le personnage. Encore merci de ta review et de tes encouragements. Ciao !_

_AnnaOz : J'ai honte, je fais attendre tout le monde partout. Mais au moins, cette fois-ci, la faute est un peu partagée (un tout petit peu, Magystra est occupée et moi, je suis juste une grosse flemmarde). Tu vois, faut pas désespérer dans la vie, il y a finalement une suite à cette fic. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, c'est très différent de Culpabilité et je suis sûre que le prologue laisse à supposer que c'est un slash Draco/Ron, alors que c'est juste une histoire d'amitié. Je crois qu'on a perdu pas mal de lecteurs à ce niveau là, mais s'il y a au moins une personne qui, comme nous, trouve ce concept beau, alors c'est qu'on ne s'est pas trompé (ouf). De l'écran total sur le clavier, rien que ça lol. C'était pas aussi sexy que ça ce chapitre, écrire une scène cochonne en français sans tomber dans le vulgaire, c'est malheureusement pas facile, et j'en suis étrangement insatisfaite après tout ce temps. Mais bon, y a Ron tout nu et ça rattrape pas mal de choses. En parlant de ce rouquin, t'as raison, il est triste dans cette fic. La relation qu'il a avec Hermione n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait, ni ce qu'il espérait. Mais (et je le répète encore), j'aime quand ça fini bien, donc comme tu t'en doute après cette précision, ça finira bien pour nos deux amoureux. Et comme toi, j'adore Hermione quand elle fait sa sérieuse, ça rend encore plus érotique les moments où elle succombe à Ron (comme si elle pouvait résister de toute façon). Merci de ta review et de ton compliment. Je sais que la suite s'est fait attende, mais j'espère que ça t'a plu. Bises !_

_Virg05 : En fait, dans ce cas précis, c'est NOTRE fic qui est super méga giga géniale. Mais on est tout de même touchées par ta review ;-). Merci pour ce petit mot et gros bisous !_

_ILive inParis : Ça fait un petit moment que tu as posté cette review (d'ailleurs merci pour ça). Les stage et partielles, c'est fini (même si je sais que tu es occupée). J'espère que tu as à nouveau du temps pour lire de nouvelle fics. En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu autant. Comme on compte garder «tous les « ingrédients » que tu sembles aimer (sauf la relation Ron/Mione, qui va aller dans un sens un peu plus solide que du sexe uniquement), je crois que ça te plaira jusqu'au bout Désolées d'avoir été si longues, si tu veux me faire une leçon de morale, tu connais mon adresse ;-) Ciao !_

_Euphoriqu : C'est pas grave si ta review est courte, elle nous fait plaisir quand même Surtout qu'elle est très très gentille alors merci beaucoup, même si ma réponse est petite, ma reconnaissance est infinie (non, c'est pas du plagia ). N'ai pas peur de laisser des reviews, même si elles te semblent ridiculement courtes, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur, crois moi Bisous !_

_Orwelle : Tu résumes remarquablement bien le chapitre dans ta review. Et oui, Lucius a deux maîtresses, et en effet il les prend toutes les deux. Et, comme tu le dis si bien en une phrase (je me demande si ça valait la peine d'en faire un chapitre si on pouvais le condenser en 5 mots ;-) ), Ron et Hermione ont couché ensemble sous le nez pointu de Drago Malfoy. Voilà la suite (un peu tardive certes, mais bon…). J'espère que ça t'a plu. Ciao !_

_Angie0399 : Merci pour cette review petite mais éloquente. Juste une précision, c'est NOTRE fic, puisque l'on est deux à l'écrire, Magystra et moi (Servane). Grosses bises !_


End file.
